The present invention relates generally to a projectile carrier which positions a missile or projectile in a gun barrel. The invention relates particularly to a projectile carrier known as a sabot. A sabot is a thrust-transmitting projectile carrier that positions a missile or projectile in a gun barrel and that prevents the escape of gas ahead of the projectile. Sabot's are particularly useful for enabling a modern jacketed pistol or rifle bullet to be used in a muzzle loading firearm. The sabot improves gas sealing, projectile velocity and projectile accuracy. Sabots which are in current use consist of a plastic cup like element which has a circular bottom or base wall and a cylindrical side wall which extends outwardly from the base wall and which terminates in a top opening. The projectile is inserted into the sabot through the top openings so that is resets against the base wall. The side wall of the sabot typically has a plurality of longitudinal slots which divide the side wall into a plurality of spaced fingers. The projectile is inserted within the confines of the side wall of the sabot so that the base of the projectile rests against the bottom or base wall of the sabot. During use of the sabot, powder is poured into the barrel of the firearm. The projectile bearing sabot is pushed into the muzzle of the firearm and pushed down into the barrel to the powder charge. When the firearm is fired, the sabot and projectile are propelled outwardly along the barrel and out through the muzzle of the firearm. Under ideal conditions, the projectile and the sabot separate after they emerge from the muzzle of the firearm. However, separation of the sabot and projectile does not always occur immediately after emergence from the muzzle or the firearm. The longer that the sabot and projectile remain together after firing, the more that the velocity and accuracy of the projectile is adversely affected. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art sabots have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a projectile carrier or sabot for use with a muzzle loading firearm which separates from the projectile as soon as the sabot and projectile clear the muzzle of the firearm when the firearm is fired.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a projectile carrier or sabot for use with a muzzle loading firearm which cleans the inside surface of the barrel as it travels along the barrel.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a projectile carrier or sabot for use with a muzzle loading firearm which provides a seal above the powder charge.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a projectile carrier or sabot for a muzzle loading firearm which lubricates the barrel of the firearm.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a split or two-part sabot which is temporarily held together by a retaining element until the sabot and projectile clear the muzzle of the firearm after the firearm is fired.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.